


Waiting for you

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, PWP, Smut, Wincest-Freeform, bossy!Dean, horny!sam, possessive!dean, table!sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to find Sam horny and wanting sex. So they have sex. Did I mention it’s a PWP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a nebulous time in my head around either Season 2 or 3. 
> 
> Slightly changed from the original post on my LJ--a bit of wording--for those who read it there first.

Dean Winchester opened the door and sidled into the motel room, yanking the key free. “I got those--” he stopped and nearly dropped the bag he was holding at the sight before him. 

Sam was standing by the small table that was near the far end of the room. His computer was pushed off to the side and he had his hands planted, palms down, on the table top. This was not so strange. What was strange that Sam was naked. Gloriously naked and standing with his feet slightly apart. He looked back over his shoulder at Dean and said, “you took forever.”

Dean couldn’t speak. He almost couldn’t even move, except his eyes which roved all over Sam’s naked flesh. “Sam,” he said and it was half an exhalation of breath and half a question. 

“I got horny,” Sam admitted, “and I wanted to be ready for you when you got back. I expected you back sooner,” he admonished. 

“Sorry. Long lines.” Dean began to move closer, dumping the bag on his bed near the door. “If I had known _this _was waiting for me--”__

__Sam laughed and it was a joyous sound. It sent a little thrill through Dean’s pants, which were becoming tight. “I thought about calling you.”_ _

__“You should have.” By now Dean was, at last, right behind Sam. He skimmed his fingers over the smoothness of his back and watched his Sammy shiver. He leaned in and licked a long stripe between his shoulder blades, reached around and palmed Sam’s cock, which was hard and dripping. “Where’s the lube?”_ _

__“Don’t need it. I already prepped.”_ _

__Dean reared back in surprise. “What?” He shoved the palm of his hand against the crotch of his jeans._ _

__“I wanted to be ready for you,” Sam said again. “So you could have me right away.” A quarter turn of his head and Sam kissed him. “You can have me right now.”_ _

__Now the hand on Dean’s crotch squeezed hard to keep from coming as what Sam was telling him hit him. “You lubed yourself up while I was gone? Got yourself all open and ready? I can just slide in and take you?”_ _

__“Yes,” Sam was breathless. “C’mon Dean, I want you.”_ _

__Dean’s hands were shaking as he undid his pants and shoved them and his underwear down. He tried for half a second to step out of them, muttered ‘screw it’ and shuffled close to Sam’s body. His hands skimmed over Sam’s ass cheeks and when they parted the crease sure enough, there was that slick coating. Again he had to concentrate on not coming right then._ _

__“Holy shit, Sammy,” he breathed, impressed and a little jealous. “What’d you use? Fingers?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Sam moaned as Dean’s two fingers teased his hole. “Pretended they were yours.”_ _

__“That’s so hot,” Dean admitted. “You’ll have to let me watch sometime.”_ _

__Sam nodded, then gasped as Dean’s cock head pushed inside. He bent his body over a little more and extended his arms, holding onto the far edge of the table. His cock, curved up against his stomach, pulsed. “Yeah, oh God, Dean! More!”_ _

__“You want that, Sammy? You want me all the way in you?”_ _

__“Yes, yes, all the way,” Sam’s voice had gotten husky with want and desire._ _

__Inexorably, Dean drove in until he was fully inside Sam’s body. He stayed there, plastered against his back, the fabric of his shirt flat against Sam’s skin. He heard Sam breath coming in quick little puffs. He kissed against the skin under his lips, the neck and ear and jaw line._ _

__Sam turned his head enough and their mouths met, tongues dueling for control. This time, Sam won and plundered Dean’s mouth ruthlessly. He pulled away when he realized that Dean hadn’t moved. “You gonna fuck me or what?” he asked, grinning impishly._ _

__“Shut up,” Dean said without heat and kissed him again. In truth, he’d been calming down a little because he was so turned on by this that he almost came as soon as he was fully in Sam’s body. Now he felt in control. “Hold on tight to the table,” he ordered and this one was actually obeyed. “And don’t even think about touching your cock, Sammy.”_ _

__“Ooo, yes sir,” Sam said mockingly but still did as he was told. Once his grip was renewed, Dean began thrusting almost lazily into him. After a few minutes of that Sam growled. “Is that all you’ve got?”_ _

__Glad Sam couldn’t see his grin, Dean gentled a hand on Sam’s back and said, “Slow and steady wins the race.”_ _

__“I don’t want ‘slow and steady’,” Sam said plaintatively, “I want to get fucked!”_ _

__“But I am fucking you.” Dean gestured at their bodies. “This is fucking, Sam. C’mon, I _know_ you took sex ed.”__

____Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh you are so funny.” He clenched his butt cheeks and was rewarded by Dean’s gasp. “Dean, I promise we’ll do slow and steady later, whatever you want, but right now I just want to fuck me.”_ _ _ _

____“Didn’t know you needed it so bad, little brother,” Dean chuckled._ _ _ _

____“Only from you.”_ _ _ _

____“Damn right,” Dean muttered. The thought of Sam doing anything with another guy made him feel insanely jealous. It also made him just want to--”oh that was good.”_ _ _ _

____Sam turned to look back at him. “What?” he asked, blinking his eyes innocently._ _ _ _

____Dean just shook his head and continued his lazy thrusts. He heard Sam’s huff of frustration and smiled. He reached a hand around and skimmed his fingers up Sam’s hard cock, collecting some of the liquid. He raised two fingers to the level of his brother’s mouth and ordered, “suck.”_ _ _ _

____Without a thought, Sam opened his mouth and drew the fingers in, licking and sucking his own come off them. Even when every drop was gone he continued. Then he noticed that Dean was pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth at the same rate that he was fucking him. He groaned around the digits and started to lift a hand free from the table but Dean abruptly stopped._ _ _ _

____“Hands back on the table, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____Making a pained noise, Sam did what he was told. The fingers moved again, and so did Dean. And just when Sam couldn’t take it anymore, when he was ready to cry or curse in sheer frustration, Dean slid the fingers out of his mouth and wrapped them around his cock and leaned in to whisper. “Keep those hands on the table and off your cock, Sammy.” Without waiting for a reply, Dean picked up the pace and began fucking Sam faster._ _ _ _

____Exuberant that Dean was giving him what he wanted at last, Sam let his body move to his brother’s rhythm. With each thrust of Dean’s cock now pushing against his prostate, he knew it would be over quickly. Wanting Dean to come too, he pushed back and clenched his muscles, rewarded by a stutter in the pushes and a moaned out, “Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____“Dean, Dean,” he said the name over and over._ _ _ _

____“Are you mine, Sammy? Say you’re mine.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m yours.” He knew it wasn’t enough because of the way Dean clenched his hands on his hips. “I’m yours Dean, all yours, I belong to you. Always belong to you, belong _with_ you, love you so much.” Dean’s hips lost their smoothness and he began a much more jerky movement and Sam knew he was getting close. “Love you, had to have you and I got you. I got you.” Sam didn’t hear the desperation in his voice, nor notice the moisture in his eyes. _ _ _ _

____Dean’s hands came up off Sam’s hips and wrapped around him, pulling him back. “I got you too,” was all Dean said then he gave two more quick thrusts and that was it. He was coming. Dean’s orgasm triggered Sam’s and his come splattered all over himself, the table and even a little on Dean._ _ _ _

____They ended up panting and bent over the now slick surface, Dean practically laying on Sam’s back. He straightened up and away and slid free, making Sam whimper at the loss. Dean paused at the sight of his own come dripping from Sam’s ass and felt his dick try to twitch back to life. He stripped off his overshirt and threw it down on the table and turned Sam around, then boosted him up until he was sitting on it._ _ _ _

____Stepping in between Sam’s legs he closed the distance and kissed the hell out of his brother. “I’ll leave more often if it means coming back to that,” he quipped._ _ _ _

____Sam smacked his hand against Dean’s arm and snorted. “I’m all sticky,” he complained._ _ _ _

____Dean pulled away and began to take his clothes off at last. Dropping them where he stood, he held out his hand. “Shower?”_ _ _ _

____Nodding, Sam took the hand and they headed for the bathroom. “And then ’slow and steady’?”_ _ _ _

____“How about ’slow and steady’ **in** the shower?” Dean asked.___ _

______“Dean!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change or add any tags.


End file.
